


Among the Fallen Stars

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is a missing moments from PoA when poor Remus transfigures. Just a really really short conversation between Sirius and Harry. It's my first fic, so...please enjoy, even if it is a bit, er, fluffy.





	Among the Fallen Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Among the Fallen Stars 

_“One wrong move, Peter,” said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew’s chest._ __

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest.

__“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Black said. Harry looked at him inquiringly. “The stars, I mean. I haven’t been able to just… at them for ages.”

Harry turned his head up towards the sky. The stars were quite bright tonight. One in particular which Sirius pointed out.

“You see that star there? The one shining above all the others? That’s the star Sirius. It’s part of a constellation forming a dog. Don’t ask me which one; it’s been so long, and Azkaban has a way of making you forget the happy times…“

Black suddenly grew serious and started to speak again. “When we were… choosing animals to change into, _James_ ,” For some reason, Sirius handled this word very precautious, like Harry‘s father would jump out of a bush somewhere. “he--he, er… suggested I go with a dog. Thought it`d be witty, and useful, you know with the, er… You do look remarkably like your father, Harry.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard,” said Harry, wondering what the meaning of this conversation was.

“Yes, well… Listen Harry, if, for whatever reason, we get separated, I want you to look up at that star and know… I amthere for you. You can talk to it if it makes you feel any better, but just-just remember, whether you see the star or not, I‘m always there. Always.” 

_Always_ … The word rung in the air like a beautiful Christmas bell.

Black was now almost on the verge of tears as he said this, and Harry knew he was speaking the truth.

Finally, Harry had someone of his own who loved and cared for him. Someone who could take him away from the Dursleys forever. Harry was so overwhelmed with emotion he couldn’t say a word.

Black seemed to notice this, and, with his free arm, embraced Harry. 

_And then-_

_A cloud shifted._


End file.
